Unexpected Blind Date
by Cybercitizen
Summary: Korra has never really been one for dating women. But one of her friends decides to set her up with a girl she knows she'll like. Korra is a little uncertain, but soon changes her tune when she meets her date in person. (Korrasami, Modern AU, Fluff)


Korra Waters wasn't really the dating type. Being the fitness nut that she was, she rarely ever went out with friends, and the few people she did talk to on a regular basis were those she was usually at the gym with. Besides, she'd had bad relationship problems before, so the idea of falling in love was something she wasn't too comfortable with.

However, her friend Opal could sense that Korra had been growing distant lately, that she hadn't been talking to her other friends as much. When Opal had told Korra that she had set her up for a blind date with a friend fo hers, the Inuit girl had been sceptical.

Sure, she trusted Opal greatly, but it was a bit of a surprise. Korra was a little uncomfortable, but she didn't want to be angry at one of the few friends she still had. In response, she decided to go along with the date, heading to a quaint little sushi joint on the edge of her home city.

The place was rather calm, calmer than Korra had suspected. There was soothing, Asian music being played on the speaker and there was a rather inviting scent filling her nostrils. Was this place the best restaurant in Republic city? Probably not, but it was certainly at the top of Korra's list.

Taking a seat near the window, Korra wondered where her date could be or even who her date was. The only thing she knew was that her date was a girl, which Korra didn't mind. She'd been out as bisexual for years, but no other girl had really taken a shot at her.

Looking down at herself, Korra was a little concerned about her outfit. Sure the place wasn't exactly the fanciest of restaurants, but she thought she could have at least chosen something better to wear, rather than simple black slacks and dark blue jacket.

She knew for a fact she wasn't going to put on any sort of good impression, but Korra was fine with that. Girls didn't exactly go for looks, they were more concerned with the personality of their partner and Korra, while she was a bit of a dork, always tried to be as kind as possible.

As Korra waited, she then looked at the entrance, admiring the many people who were entering the restaurant. She saw a few couples and some older people dining alone, but after a few minutes, someone walked through the door who completely caught Korra's eye.

Walking through the double doors of the establishment, a rather tall, beautiful, young Asian woman smiled as she stood in the entrance hall. She had gleaming emerald green eyes and was wearing the sexiest looking red dress Korra had ever seen.

Korra had definitely not seen her before, but from the moment her eyes laid upon her, she was completely smitten. Sure, Korra had a feeling in her gut she wasn't her date, but she could still admire her from afar. She truly looked like a goddess, but Korra knew that this mysterious beauty wasn't her type.

But then, the mysterious woman then looked at her and, honest-to-god, smiled at her. She had an adorable smile, one that made Korra's heart beat a little quicker. _No... she can't be looking at me,_ Korra assumed in her thoughts. _She's looking at someone behind me.  
_  
A quick glance over her shoulder disproved that theory. Korra had chosen a seat by the wall, meaning that the other woman was definitely looking at her. Turning her head back, Korra gulped, her tan cheeks flushing bright pink.

The other woman started to walk towards her, her hips wiggling with every step she took in that skinny red dress. Korra put her hand on her chest, realising that this woman was indeed her date. Who was this woman and how did Opal know her?

Standing near the table, the mystery girl looked down at Korra, still smiling kindly. "You're Korra right?" she assumed, in a voice that made Korra's heart melt.

"Uh yeah- I mean, of course, that's me!" She chirped. _Come on, Korra, be confident_, she gave herself a pep talk, but her date was just so gorgeous.

The taller girl giggled. "Good, I had a feeling it was you," she stated, before sitting down opposite her. "My name's Asami, by the way. It's nice to meet you. Opal's told me so much."

"S-she did?" Korra stuttered. "I mean, of course, she did. How else would you have known about me?" She internally groaned at how cringe-worthy that sounded. "Sorry... I don't go on dates much. Not much for the romantic type, you know?"

"It's alright, don't worry," Asami told her. "I'm not a harsh judge of character." She looked at her, lovingly. "So... you wanna order?"

"Sure," Korra agreed, having a feeling in her gut that her date was going to go very smoothly indeed.

Soon, their food was ordered and they soon got stuck into their meal. From Korra's perspective, Asami seemed to radiate a warm, almost soothing glow. Korra couldn't really explain it, but she felt relaxed from being around or in Asami's presence.

Smiling, Korra looked at Asami with a hopeful expression, as the raven-haired beauty placed another piece of sushi into her mouth. She was a little nervous, not sure what to say at that moment. Asami was just so breathtaking, just looking at her made Korra feel speechless.

"Mmmm..." Asami sighed as another sushi roll slipped down her throat, "That's good sushi right there. Takes me back to when I lived in Tokyo."

"You're Japanese?" Korra wondered.

"Half Japanese. My mom was from Korea," Asami explained. "And I'm guessing you're from here in the states?"

"Alaska," the Inuit girl told her. "But I moved here not too long ago. Just wanted to see the world, you know?"

"I know how that feels, I tend to travel a bit too," Asami said with a smile. "Although, it's mainly because of work and stuff."

Korra was becoming very interested in learning more about her date. The Asian woman seemed so kind and sweet to her and eager to know about her. There was something about Asami that made Korra think she was royalty. Maybe it was her beauty or her fancy clothes, but Korra had a feeling in her gut that Asami was a lot more than she led on.

"So... what exactly do you do?" Korra wondered. "Must be a pretty serious job if you have to go to so many places."

"Would you believe that I'm a CEO of a big tech company?" Asami wondered.

That made Korra laugh. She'd seen tech CEO's in the news. Asami Sato definitely did not look like a Bill Gates or a Mark Zuckerberg type. "No, I wouldn't. Seriously, you're way too glamorous for that."

Then Asami giggled, a laugh that made Korra join in as well. The two girls shared a giggle together as if they were the best of friends. But then as Asami stopped, Korra looked straight into her eyes. There was an air of seriousness about her.

"Wait... you are?"

Asami nodded. "I'm head of Futurecorp. You might have heard of us on the news?" She smiled. "We're developing that new self-driving car system."

"The Sato-drive?" Korra realised. "Wait... did you...?"

"Yup, it was designed by little old me," Asami confirmed. "Have I blown your mind yet?"

"I think it's already in tiny pieces," Her date stuttered, dumbfounded by the revelation. Korra was currently on a date with one of the richest women in the world and she hadn't even known. Well, Korra was quite the oblivious type, that was true.

The Asian woman giggled again. "Oh, you're just cute." She smiled. "Seriously you are."

"How... How does Opal know someone like you?" Korra asked, wanting to get to the bottom of this.

"Oh, Opal is one of the supervisors in my research department. Since I'm also one of the chief designers, we tend to gossip and talk frequently," Asami explained. "So... she mentioned you a few times and I saw your picture and can I just say... you do not do your pictures justice."

Melting into a puddle of blushing cuteness, Korra hid her face. Asami was probably the most perfect woman in the entire world to her. She seemed funny, smart, beautiful, confident, all things Korra was completely adoring. From the moment Asami had walked through the door, Korra hadn't expected any of this.

Heck, she hadn't expected her period. Perhaps this was a sign that Asami was "The One". The more Korra stared into Asami's emerald eyes, the more she wanted to just spend eternity with her. It was love at first sight alright, they had completely clicked.

As Korra blushed, Asami looked closer at her. "Is something wrong?" She asked, slightly concerned.

"N-no," Korra stuttered, in a voice that almost sounded like a puppy. "It's just... You're really, really hot- I mean cute- I mean pretty. Yes, that's what I meant."

Giggling, Asami smiled. "You are too kind, Korra. I don't often get compliments like that on a first date. And... I still think you're cute as well, especially with short hair like that.

Stroking her hair, Korra continued to blush. She was glad she had gone for that haircut lately. Looking back at Asami, Korra moved her hand forward, smiling lovingly. And then Asami held her hand closer, her skin stroking Korra's own.

"So... shall we order dessert?" Asami inquired.

"I think we shall," Korra agreed. "But I call dibs on the ice cream."

"If you insist," her perfect date accepted, grinning delightfully.

xXx

**Author's note: **Last, but certainly not least on the gay agenda for this evening is a lovely modern AU, Meet cute blind date thingy! Hope you've enjoyed the goodness I've shared with you tonight :3

See you soon!


End file.
